DE 197 21 683 A1 describes a packaging container to be used for forming a freight package made of a paperboard-cardboard material, the packaging container being provided with a bonded, abrasion- and tear-resistant hooping for sealing and confining the packaging container, the hooping being formed as a multilayered folded flat tape.
However, the hooping disclosed in DE 197 21 683 A1 proved not to have sufficient strength with concomitant good elasticity. Additionally, the hooping disclosed in DE 197 21 683 A1 does not have an antislip property.